Fallen
by Harumi Kitara
Summary: Eren, anak kesukaan Apollo, bertemu dengan seorang pahlawan Acropolis bernama Levi. Warn: Sho-ai. Eren dan Levi. Berdasarkan Mitologi Yunani. Post Trojan War. For #BiWeeklyPrompt Challange.


"―ren!"

"Eren!"

"EREN!"

Eren terlonjak―terkejut. _Orbs_ seindah lautannya beredar menatap saudari angkatnya yang duduk di sampingnya dengan ekspresi khawatir. Dia mencoba bangkit duduk, namun seluruh tubuhnya terasa sakit dan pada akhirnya Eren menyerah. Ia beralih menatap pada langit-langit kayu kereta―suara kaki kuda yang berlari dan goncangan yang dirasakannya menyadarkan Eren di mana ia berada―sebelum akhirnya kembali menatap Mikasa. "Tenanglah, Mikasa. Kita akan baik-baik saja ..." ucapnya, sembari menggenggam tangan mungil saudarinya.

Bibir Mikasa berkedut kecil, "Aku tak menemukan Armin ..."

"... Dia pasti akan baik-baik saja."

"Tidak, Eren." Eren merasakan jemari Mikasa yang hangat menyentuh pipinya. "Kita tidak akan baik-baik saja ..."

Eren tak lagi menahan air matanya.

"_Aku tahu itu ..."_

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Shingeki no Kyojin and All Characters belong to Isayama Hajime.**

**All of this is fiction; based on the classical Greek Myths and takes setting on Post-Trojan War.**

**Didedikasikan pada #BiWeeklyPrompt: Mitologi Yunani.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

_**Fallen**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>_

_**.**_

_Jika benar hidup setipis kertas, apakah benar hanya satu dewa di garis pembatasnya?_

**.**

**.**

"Ya, Erwin ..."

Panglima besar kota Acropolis itu hanya melirik pada peramal kota yang berdiri di sampingnya. Iris biru langitnya menatap dengan penuh pertanyaan, menuntut sebuah penjelasan. Erwin membuka mulutnya dan bertanya, "Siapa?" dengan suaranya yang berat penuh wibawa. Hange menoleh dan menatapnya dengan tatapan serius, membuat darah di tubuh Erwin terasa membeku.

"Anak kesukaan Apollo," jawabnya, lalu kembali menatap pada serpihan cangkang telur ular yang ada di hadapannya, "dia datang bersama gadis kesukaan Artemis." Hange mengambil salah satu kepingan dari serpihan cangkang telur itu, memperhatikannya dengan seksama. "Dia sangat berbahaya ..." tambah Hange, iris cokelatnya masih memperhatikan cangkang telur ular di tangannya, "... dia dapat membawa bencana pada kota ini ..."

Erwin menghela napasnya. "Kau mencoba menakutiku, Hange?" tanyanya dengan sebuah senyum simpul, namun nadanya serius. Hange langsung melemparkan tatapan marah padanya, "Aku serius, Erwin―aku tidak bercanda. Aku sudah pernah memimpikannya, tapi aku tak menyangka dia akan datang secepat ini," ucapnya dengan sangat serius, kedua alisnya saling bertautan. Erwin kembali menghela napas, "Lalu, apakah aku harus membunuh anak itu?"

Hange menggeleng, "Jangan. Nanti Apollo akan marah ..." sahutnya, "... bawa saja dia ke hutan bersama gadis kesukaan Artemis. Jangan sampai dia kembali ke kota ini." Erwin menutup kedua matanya, berpikir. "Baiklah―jika itu maumu, akan kulakukan," ucapnya, sembari berbalik dan melangkah pergi, "... adakah lagi yang kau inginkan?"

"Ya."

"Katakan."

Hange membalikkan badan, "Jangan sampai dia bertemu dengan Levi."

._._._.

Eren tidak pernah tahu dirinya akan dapat keluar dari kurungan tembok Troya.

Bagaimana bayangan tembok raksasa itu mengintimidasinya, bagaimana harapan untuk keluar dari tembok itu dihancurkan oleh kepungan tentara Sparta―seperti sebuah batu raksasa yang membebaninya terangkat begitu ia melihat cahaya dari sisi luar dinding itu.

Namun dia juga tak pernah menyangka untuk berada di kota lain yang asing―Acropolis.

―_sebagai seorang budak._

Kota Troya sudah hancur, dibakar oleh tentara Sparta yang menuntut ratunya dikembalikan pada mereka. Namun sebelum kota Troya jatuh ke tangan musuh, Eren dan Mikasa berlari menuju kuil Apollo untuk bersembunyi―sesuai dengan perintah ibunya. Ya, Eren menyadari dirinya adalah anak kesukaan Apollo setelah pangeran Troya yang tewas dalam perang―Pangeran Troilus―dan Eren juga menyadari bahwa Apollo akan selalu melindunginya. Namun saat dirinya dan Mikasa ditangkap oleh dua orang prajurit Akhaia, Eren perlahan mulai meragukannya.

Bahkan hingga dirinya dan saudari angkatnya itu dibawa dengan sebuah kurungan kayu menuju kota Acropolis, dibawa berlayar menuju daratan yang jauh dari kota kelahirannya, Eren masih mencoba untuk mempercayai dewa yang seharusnya melindunginya―walaupun keraguan terus memakan hatinya. Mungkin saja takdirnya memang sudah seperti ini, dan dia tak bisa melawannya, kecuali mengikutinya.

'_Huh? Menyerah?'_

Maaf saja―dia menolak untuk menyerah―dia akan menentangnya, apapun yang terjadi.

_Dia akan membunuh orang-orang yang telah membawa kematian pada Troya._

Sesampainya mereka di Acropolis, Eren dan Mikasa langsung digiring menuju kuil Athena―tidak seperti orang-orang Troya yang lain yang langsung dibawa ke pasar budak. Keadaan mereka sangatlah menyayat hati―tubuh kering kerontang, dengan tungkai kaki dan tangan yang terlihat seperti ranting kayu yang rapuh, perut mengecil dan tulang rusuk yang menonjol, seolah-olah mereka dapat dihancurkan hanya dengan sekali genggam.

Perjalanan panjang mereka menghabiskan lebih dari empat bulan akibat kemarahan Poseidon, membuat mereka terjebak di laut lepas―mereka bahkan diberi makan sangat sedikit, mengingat persediaan makanan yang sangat tipis sejak di tengah peperangan. Eren dan Mikasa yang kaki-kakinya dirantai bahkan terjatuh berkali-kali karena kehabisan tenaga. Mereka akhirnya digendong oleh seorang prajurit bernama Hannes, karena merasa kasihan, dibawa pada seorang pendeta wanita yang menunggu mereka di dalam kuil.

Eren memperhatikan gedung yang berdiri kokoh di hadapannya. Tiang-tiangnya yang berdiri menyangga pedimen terbuat dari batu kapur, sedangkan patung patungnya banyak yang terbuat dari marmer Paros. Pada bagian _frieze, _terdapat relief yang menggembarkan tentang sebuah prosesi suci, dan terbuat dari marmer. _Gargoyle_-nya juga terbuat dari marmer, berbentuk singa dan domba yang mengerikan. Pedimennya juga memiliki patung para raksasa, singa tengah membunuh kerbau, Herakles dan tiga orang pria yang terlihat sangat aneh. Kuil Athena yang dibanggakan penduduk Acropolis sebenarnya tak jauh berbeda dengan kuil Apollo di Troya, begitulah impresi Eren padanya. Namun dengan sebuah patung Athena yang berdiri dengan baju perangnya, dengan mata yang seolah-olah menatap Eren dengan tajam, Eren dapat merasakan ada hal yang sangat berbeda saat ia memasuki _cella_ kuil itu. Hal yang seperti Athena tak menginginkannya berada di sana.

_Seperti Athena ingin mengusirnya._

Seorang pendeta wanita yang menggunakan _chiton _putih dan _himation_ berwarna ungu menyambut mereka dengan sebuah senyuman. Rambutnya cokelat kemerahan, matanya cokelat _hazel _dan wajahnya sangat tenang―keibuan. Ia merentangkan kedua tangannya dengan lebar, "Selamat datang, Eren, Mikasa ..." ucapnya menyapa, entah mengapa ia mengetahui nama mereka. Eren yang terkejut hendak bertanya mengapa ia mengetahui namanya tanpa pernah bertemu sebelumnya, namun pendeta berhelaian cokelat jahe itu hanya tersenyum padanya. "Peramal kota kami sudah meramalkan kedatangan kalian berdua," jawabnya pada pertanyaan Eren yang tak tersampaikan, "... kalian adalah anak kesukaan Apollo dan Artemis―tentu saja kami menantikan kedatangan kalian berdua ..." Pendeta wanita itu berlutut di hadapan mereka berdua, mengusap sisi wajah Eren dan Mikasa dengan sangat lembut, "Mulai sekarang kalian akan bekerja pada kuil ini sebagai pemburu. Kalian akan berburu di hutan terdekat, kami sudah menyiapkan sebuah rumah untuk kalian berdua ..." ujarnya, masih mempertahankan senyumannya, "tapi aku hanya ingin Mikasa yang membawa hasil buruan kalian ke tempat ini―"

"―Mengapa?"

Eren tak dapat menutup mulutnya untuk menyela. Nadanya penuh rasa kecewa dan kebingungan, iris lautan eksotisnya berubah menjadi lebih kehijauan. Namun pendeta wanita itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dengan pelan, "Itu adalah perjanjian yang harus kalian tepati," ucapnya, dengan nada sendu, "kau tidak boleh pergi ke kota ini lagi, Eren. Kau harus tinggal di hutan selamanya―dan hanya Mikasa-lah yang dapat keluar-masuk kota dengan bebas."

"Tapi mengapa hanya aku? Memang apa salahku?"

"Kau pasti memiliki sebuah alasan yang tepat, bukan?"

Mikasa yang sedari tadi diam, akhirnya membuka suaranya. Iris sekelam malamnya menatap tajam pada pendeta wanita itu. Sang pendeta hanya menghela napas, "Peramal kami juga meramalkan bahwa suatu saat nanti, Eren akan membawa bencana pada kota jika dia bertemu dengan seseorang di kota ini. Kami tak dapat membunuh Eren, karena kami takut pada hukuman Apollo. Kami juga tidaklah tega meninggalkan dua anak kesukaan dewa tanpa perlindungan," ujar pendeta wanita itu seraya bangkit berdiri. Dia menatap Eren dan Mikasa dengan tatapan sendu, "Satu-satunya cara adalah dengan membawa kalian ke hutan―tempat di mana kalian akan selalu dilindungi Artemis, Sang dewi perburuan, dan alam liar―serta melarang Eren untuk masuk ke kota."

Pendeta wanita itu berjalan menuju altar, _chiton_-nya berkibar di samping tubuhnya. Dia membalikkan badannya, "Oh, ya. Namaku Petra. Aku adalah pendeta kuil ini. Dan mulai sekarang, aku adalah pelindung kalian."

._._._.

"Berhati-hatilah, Eren ..."

Eren hanya menyeringai mendengar ucapan Mikasa. Ia membalikkan ucapan itu pada saudarinya, "Kaulah yang berhati-hati. Kota sangatlah jauh dari sini ..." dan dibalas dengan sebuah ekpresi cemberut Mikasa. Gadis berhelaian malam itu naik ke atas kudanya, namun kembali berbalik hanya untuk melihat saudaranya sekali lagi sebelum akhirnya memerintahkan kudanya untuk berlari menjauhi hutan. Eren hanya dapat melambaikan tangan pada saudarinya yang mulai menghilang di antara bayangan pepohonan, menghela napas panjang untuk yang kesekian kalinya di hari itu.

Sudah lima tahun sejak Eren dan Mikasa dibawa ke hutan oleh prajurit bernama Hannes dan tinggal di sana. Mereka tumbuh menjadi dua orang remaja yang kuat sekaligus pemburu terbaik Acropolis dan hasil buruan mereka selalu dijadikan persembahan untuk dewi Athena. Hannes selalu datang membawakan bahan makanan pada mereka setiap bulan dan mengantarkan Mikasa pergi ke kota, meninggalkan Eren sendirian di rumah kayunya. Setelah Mikasa pulang, Eren dan Mikasa pergi berburu lagi, namun mereka akan mempersembahkan hasil buruannya pada Artemis dan Apollo secara diam-diam.

Terkadang Mikasa berburu bersama Artemis tanpa sepengetahuan Eren―dewi perburuan itu menghadiahkan mereka dua buah busur dan beberapa anak panah yang tidak pernah meleset―dan terkadang Eren belajar bermain lira pada Apollo saat Mikasa pergi ke kota secara diam-diam. Eren mengenal Artemis dengan wujudnya sebagai Annie, seorang gadis pendiam dari suku Celt utara―seperti ayahnya, Grisha―saat dia masih sangat kecil. Dan ia sangat terkejut saat Apollo datang padanya sebagai Armin, sahabatnya sejak kecil, di tahun kedua dirinya dan Mikasa tinggal di hutan, dan menjelaskan padanya bahwa selama ini dewa musik itu menyamar untuk selalu melindunginya. Walaupun Eren pada awalnya sangat tidak percaya, dia sangat bahagia dapat melihatnya lagi―sebagai Apollo, maupun sebagai sahabat terbaiknya, Armin.

Mikasa sudah berangkat ke kota bersama Hannes, meninggalkan Eren di hutan sendirian seperti rutinitas bulanan mereka. Dan karena jarak yang cukup jauh, mereka membutuhkan waktu empat hari untuk sampai ke kota, dua hari untuk menginap di sana, dan empat hari untuk kembali―sedangkan itu Eren akan menghabiskan waktunya bermain lira atau belajar bersama Apollo, atau mungkin berburu sendirian untuk menghilangkan rasa bosan.

Hari itu Eren lebih memilih untuk berburu babi hutan, mengambil busur dan anak panahnya, dan berjalan masuk lebih jauh ke dalam hutan.

Eren berjalan dengan sangat tenang, membiarkan suara kicau burung yang terdengar sangat nyaring nan jauh, dan suara angin menggoyangkan dahan dan rating pohon yang tinggi. Warna hijau daunnya menyerupai lautan hijau mata Eren, dan warna cokelat tanahnya terlihat seperti warna mahkota Eren―seolah-olah mereka sudah menjadi sebuah kesatuan yang tak dapat dipisahkan. Hutan ini sudah menjadi temannya, dan menjadi satu-satunya rumah baginya―dia sudah sangat familiar untuk tidak tersesat di alam terbuka itu, menjadikannya pemandu arah secara alami, dan berburu hewan liar di sekitarnya adalah hal natural kedua setelahnya.

_Orbs_ lautannya menatap langit yang cerah, di antara dahan dan ranting pohon yang tinggi, berharap ada burung merpati yang dapat dipanahnya. Saat dia melihat seekor burung yang terbang, Eren menyadari bahwa burung itu adalah burung hantu mungil berbulu cokelat krem dan putih yang terlihat sangat tergesa-gesa, terbang ke arahnya tanpa suara. Burung hantu itu menatapnya dengan mata kuning bulatnya, lalu berbalik dan terbang di antara pepohonan, seolah-olah menginginkan Eren mengikutinya.

Eren tidak mencoba untuk memanahnya. Instingnya bergerak lebih cepat dari pada pikirannya, dan Eren kini berlari mengejar burung hantu kecil yang tingginya kurang dari 9 inchi itu sembari meloncati beberapa semak yang menghalangi. Saat burung hantu itu berhenti di sebuah dahan pohon, dengan kepala yang berputar 180 derajat ke arah selatan, barulah Eren menyadari apa yang ingin ditunjukkan burung hantu tersebut.

Di sana, di antara akar-akar pohon ek raksasa, terbaring seorang pemuda dengan kepala, tubuh dan kaki kanan yang terluka, berdarah bahkan. Dan untuk memperparah keadaan, seekor babi hutan raksasa bergerak mendekatinya, terlihat sangat marah. Eren segera menyiapkan panahnya dengan panik, namun melihat iris kelabu pemuda itu tiba-tiba terbuka perlahan di antara helaian sehitam jelaganya, Eren secara tak sadar menyiapkan tiga buah anak panah, bertambah panik. Dan tanpa sadar, Eren melepaskan begitu saja ketiga anak panah itu saat babi hutan raksasa itu mulai berlari ke arah pemuda malang itu.

Beruntung baginya, ketiga anak panah itu adalah anak panah pemberian Artemis―yang beruntungnya tidak dapat meleset―sehingga babi hutan terbesar yang pernah dilihatnya langsung terjatuh begitu saja dan mati beberapa saat kemudian. Eren langsung berlari ke arah pemuda itu dan mengguncangkan tubuhnya dengan perlahan. "Hei! Bertahanlah!" seru Eren, namun pemuda itu semakin tak sadarkan diri dan akhirnya pingsan di pelukannya.

._._._.

Levi terbangun dengan sakit kepala yang luar biasa serta rasa terbakar yang menjalar dari kaki kanan dan perut bagian kirinya. Ia mencoba bangkit berdiri, namun tak bisa―rasa sakit di kepalanya benar-benar membunuhnya. Pakaiannya sudah diganti dengan pakaian bersih, dan Levi tak melihat darah di tubuhnya lagi. Levi menghela napas. Tangannya diletakkan di atas keningnya, menyadari kepalanya sudah dibebat dengan perban dengan kencang.

_Pantas saja dia merasa sangat pusing._

Levi mencoba membuka ikatan perban yang membebatnya dengan terlalu kencang, namun ia tak menemukan ujung kain panjang itu. Namun jika dia melepaskannya, Levi yakin darahnya akan kembali mengotori tubuhnya, jadi ia memilih untuk menyerah. Pandangannya dialihkan ke sekitar ruangan yang sepenuhnya terbuat dari kayu, Levi benar-benar tidak mengenali tempat ini. Ah ... mungkin dia diselamatkan oleh seorang pencari kayu hutan, atau mungkin seorang pemburu yang tinggal di hutan. Dan melihat bagaimana orang asing itu merawatnya, Levi yakin orang itu adalah orang baik.

Lalu Levi mulai menyadari bahwa burung hantunya tidak ada di manapun.

"Glaux ..." lirihnya, memanggil burung hantunya, namun teman terbaiknya itu tak pernah datang. Levi kembali mencoba bangkit, kali ini bersandar pada tembok kayu. Kepalanya terasa pusing dan berat, pandangannya menjadi kabur saat duduk seperti itu, namun Levi tetap mempertahankan posisinya. Sampai sesosok pemuda muncul dari pintu, Levi tetap memasang wajah impasifnya―sama sekali tak mengagetkan pemuda bermahkota malam itu.

Pemuda yang baru masuk itu tersenyum padanya. "Kau sudah bangun?" tanyanya dengan lembut, matanya yang lebar dan sebiru lautan dalam menatapnya dengan bersahabat. Levi hanya dapat mengangguk kecil, namun tak berkata apa-apa. Pemuda itu berjalan mendekat ke arahnya, setiap langkahnya berat dan tatapannya berubah menjadi mengkalkulasi.

_Entah mengapa pemuda pirang itu mengingatkannya pada Erwin._

"Kurasa kau sudah sangat baik, walaupun kakimu terkilir ..." ucap pemuda pirang itu, setengah menggumam, "... kuharap kau segera pergi dari sini ..." Levi menatapnya dengan penuh tanya, namun pemuda asing itu masih menatapnya dengan tatapan dingin. '_Huh? Dia mengusirku?_' Levi hanya dapat menghela napas pada sifat pemuda asing itu. '_Wajahnya memang sangat bersahabat, tapi dia tidak ramah sama sekali._'

"Apo―Armin!"

Kali ini muncul pemuda asing lain dengan surai cokelat yang gelap. Wajahnya penuh dengan bermacam-macam emosi―marah, khawatir, dan lelah―sedangkan matanya hanya semakin mempertegas emosi itu. Sebuah buku yang mudah dibaca, begitulah impresi Levi padanya. Pemuda bermahkota cokelat itu berdiri di hadapan pemuda pirang yang tak ramah padanya dengan tatapan tajam. "Apa yang kau katakan padanya, Armin? Dia sedang terluka!" seru pemuda itu, frustasi―Levi tidak perlu mengenalnya terlebih dahulu, dia sudah dapat melihat sendiri bagaimana pemuda itu mudah marah hanya untuk menilainya. Sedangkan pemuda pirang itu hanya melemparkan tatapan khawatir padanya, namun hanya diam saja. Ia kembali melemparkan tatapan tajam pada Levi sebelum akhirnya pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Levi kini memandang pada pemuda berhelaian cokelat di hadapannya. Iris kelabunya terus menatap, seolah-olah tengah membuat lubang di kepala pemuda itu. Menyadari dirinya tengah diperhatikan, pemuda itu beralih menatapnya. "Uh ... umm ... ba-bagaimana dengan lukamu?" tanya pemuda asing itu gugup, menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Levi mempertahankan wajah impasifnya. "Lebih baik ..." jawabnya singkat, datar. Pemuda itu tersenyum simpul padanya.

"Namaku Eren. Kau?"

"Levi."

"Levi ..." gumam pemuda bernama Eren itu, membeo. Levi melirik pada pemuda pirang yang diam-diam memperhatikan mereka dari balik pintu. Eren kemudian berucap, "Oh, itu tadi temanku Armin," ucapnya dengan sebuah senyuman getir, "... tolong maafkan dia ..." tambahnya benar-benar meminta maaf untuk temannya. Levi hanya menggeleng padanya, tidak mempermasalahkan sikap tak ramah pemuda pirang itu. Eren memberinya senyum lima jari khasnya, "Kau pasti lapar. Akan kubawakan sesuatu, tunggu sebentar ..."

Dan dengan itu Eren berbalik meninggalkannya sendirian.

._._._.

Eren mencoba mengabaikan Apollo yang tengah berdiri di dekat pintu, namun dewa ramalan itu menariknya keluar dari rumah sebelum Eren sempat memprotes. Apollo menyuruh Eren duduk di kursi, dan menatapnya dengan tatapan khawatir bercampur marah. "Jangan pernah berbicara dengannya, Eren. Apapun yang terjadi, jangan sampai kau berbicara dengan Levi lagi," ucap Apollo mengancamnya, namun membuat Eren semakin marah. Ada apa dengannya? Setelah sikapnya yang aneh itu, sekarang dia mengancamnya.

"Memangnya ada apa dengan Levi? Mengapa kau bersikap sekasar itu padanya?" tanyanya, frustasi, "Kau harus memberikanku sebuah alasan, Apollo!"

Apollo menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam, "Dia adalah anak angkat Athena ..." ucapnya dengan tenang namun Eren tahu dia tengah murka.

._._._.

Eren kembali pada Levi dengan semangkuk sup, matanya mencoba menghindari tatapan Levi. Tangannya dengan kikuk memegang mangkuk sup, benar-benar terlihat mencurigakan. Levi menghela napas melihatnya. "Apa yang Apollo katakan padamu?" tanyanya datar, mengejutkan Eren. Iris lautan Eren membulat sempurna, sup yang masih berada di tangannya nyaris jatuh dan tumpah. "Ba-bagaimana kau tahu itu Apollo?" ucapnya balik bertanya, setengah berbisik.

Levi mendecih pelan, membenci saat pertanyaannya dibalas dengan pertanyaan lain. "Jika kukatakan aku adalah manusia setengah dewa, maka kau harus percaya itu," ucapnya dengan dingin, "lagipula aku sudah sering bertemu dengan para dewa―tentu saja aku mampu menyadari perbedaan antara manusia biasa dan seorang dewa." Levi melirik pada pintu, mencoba mencari keberadaan Apollo. Saat dia tak dapat melihat dewa ramalan itu, Levi kembali berkata, "Aku juga tak ingin berada di sini, aku dilarang masuk ke dalam hutan ini ..."

"Lalu mengapa kau masuk ke dalam hutan?"

Eren harus mencoba mengendalikan mulutnya.

Levi hanya melirik dari sudut matanya dengan tajam, "Eros ..." jawabnya, "... dewa cinta sialan itu mengejekku, dan aku mencoba untuk mengejarnya. Dan tanpa kusadari dia membawaku masuk ke dalam hutan ini." Tangan Levi mengepal dengan erat―Eren mencoba melarangnya, namun Levi melemparkan tatapan membunuhnya. "Dan aku tak tahu apa yang pernah kulakukan pada Artemis, tapi dia mengirimkan babi hutan raksasa untuk menyerangku ..." tambah Levi mengakhiri ceritanya. Pemuda beriris kelabu tajam itu menatap Eren dengan datar, wajahnya impasif seperti biasa. Ia membuka mulutnya, "Kalau Apollo ingin aku segera pergi dari sini, maka suruhlah dia menyembuhkanku―dia juga dewa penyembuhan, bukan?" ucapnya dengan ketus.

Iris lautan Eren tampak ragu, kedua alisnya bertautan. Dia ingin bertanya. "Hei, Levi ..." panggilnya, lirih, "... mengapa Apollo membencimu? Kau orang baik, bukan?" tanyanya dengan hati-hati, takut Levi tersinggung. Namun Levi hanya menghela napas panjang, dan menjawab pertanyaannya dengan sabar, "Aku sendiri tidak tahu. Tapi ibu mengatakan bahwa Apollo tidak ingin anak kesayangannya dekat-dekat dengan ibu, atau siapapun yang dekat dengan ibu lagi. Sepertinya Apollo masih tidak terima Troilus dibunuh Akhilles di awal perang dengan bantuan ibuku."

"Umm ... ibumu ...?"

"Athena―dia ibu angkatku."

Bibir Eren membentuk sebuah bulatan kecil, sedikit terkejut walaupun dia sudah mengetahuinya dari Apollo. Dia kembali menatap pada Levi saat pemuda berhelaian malam itu masih melanjutkan monolognya, "Si peramal cerewet dan gila, Hange, sudah berkali-kali mengingatkanku pada hal ini. Tapi aku tak menyangka saudara tiriku sendiri yang membuatku dalam masalah ..." Levi hanya menggumam pada bagian akhir ucapannya, namun Eren dapat mendengarnya cukup jelas.

T-tunggu dulu.

Eren mencoba mencerna kalimat Levi. '_Huh? Saudaranya?'_ Eren berpikir lebih keras lagi. Kalau tidak salah Levi mengatakan bahwa dia dijebak oleh Eros untuk masuk ke dalam hutan ini. Dengan begitu Levi dan Eros adalah saudara tiri. Dan Levi mengatakan bahwa dia adalah manusia setengah dewa.

_... kalau begitu bisa saja ibunya adalah Afrodit atau ayahnya adalah Ares ..._

Eren hendak bertanya, namun merasa tidak sopan untuk bertanya masalah keluarga Levi sedangkan Levi tidak tahu apa-apa tentangnya. Dia lebih memilih berkomentar, "Kau ternyata senang sekali berbicara banyak, ya ..." hanya untuk memukul mulutnya yang benar-benar tak dapat dikendalikan. Levi kembali melemparkan tatapan tajamnya, namun dia tetap menjawab dengan tenang, "Aku memang orang yang banyak bicara." Lalu Levi terdiam begitu saja. Eren ingin sekali minta maaf padanya, namun Levi begitu mengintimidasi sehingga dia ketakutan untuk mengucapkan sepatah kata. Dia memainkan jemarinya dan mencari kata yang tepat untuk meminta maaf padanya. Namun sebelum suara Eren keluar dari mulutnya, seekor burung hantu datang tak diundang dari jendela yang terbuka lebar, langsung bertengger di pundak Levi.

Sesuatu muncul di kepala Eren. "Itu! Burung hantu itu!" serunya sembari menunjuk pada burung hantu di pundak pemuda beriris kelabu di hadapannya. Levi hanya menatapnya dengan datar, "Ini Glaux, dia sahabatku sekaligus peliharaanku," ucap Levi tak kalah datarnya dengan tatapannya. Levi menatap mata kuning bulat burung hantunya dengan intens. "Oh ..." gumam Levi setelahnya, kembali beralih pada Eren yang kebingungan, "... Erwin akan datang menjemputku. Dia sedang dalam perjalanan dari kota ke hutan ini."

"Siapa Erwin?"

"... Dia adalah kawan lamaku, sekaligus panglima perang Acropolis."

Mendengar kata perang dan teringat pada kenyataan Levi adalah seorang pahlawan, membuat hati Eren bergemuruh. "Hanya ingin bertanya, tapi ... uhh ... apakah kau ikut dalam perang melawan Troya?"

Levi sedikit memiringkan kepalanya mendengar pertanyaan itu, sebagian poninya menyentuh matanya yang tajam. "Ya," jawabnya singkat, mengundang ekspresi horor Eren, "... aku adalah salah satu orang yang menjatuhkan kota Troya ..."

._._._.

Selama tiga hari kemudian, Eren terus dihantui paranoia. Dia seharusnya membunuh Levi saat dia tidur, tidak, mungkin jauh sebelum itu.

_Dia seharusnya membiarkan Levi tewas dibunuh babi hutan kiriman Artemis. _

Sumpahnya untuk membunuh semua orang yang menghancurkan kota kelahirannya kini tengah diuji. Mungkin sebab itulah Apollo tak ingin ia dekat dengan Levi―selain karena kenyataan bahwa Apollo masih memiliki dendam pada Athena―dewa ramalan itu pasti mengetahui sesuatu di masa depan. Dan jika Eren tak salah ingat lima tahun lalu Petra menyuruhnya untuk tidak ke kota karena mereka takut dirinya bertemu dengan seseorang di sana.

_... sekarang dia tahu siapa orang itu ..._

Sial! Eren seharusnya bisa menghentikan ini semua dengan membunuh Levi. Dia juga yakin dia dapat mengalahkan Levi jika Levi mencoba melawan karena luka yang diterima Levi cukup parah untuk membuat pergerakannya terhambat.

Tapi mengapa Eren merasa tidak tega membunuhnya?!

Eren mengenggam helaian cokelatnya dan menariknya dalam frustasi tiada akhir.

'_Tenanglah, Eren ... Tenang, tenang. Kau hanya panik ..._' batinnya pada diri sendiri. Dia melirik pada punggung pemuda yang tertidur di sampingnya, memperhatikan bagaimana tubuhnya bergerak naik turun dengan teratur. Eren mendekap lututnya yang ditekuk, meletakkan dagunya di atasnya. Iris lautannya masih memperhatikan Levi yang tertidur menghadap tembok, kedua alisnya bertautan dalam konsentrasi penuh.

Besok teman Levi yang bernama Erwin itu akan datang dan membawanya pulang. Seharusnya Eren berbahagia hingga ia ingin menari dan menggila bersama Dionisos. Namun entah mengapa Eren merasa sangat sedih mengingat Levi akan kembali ke kota, dan dia merasa sangat kesepian. Tidak seperti Levi selalu berbuat baik padanya atau apa―Levi selalu menggunakan kata-kata kasar dan memanggilnya dengan 'bocah'―dia malah mengintimidasi Eren dengan tatapan tajamnya dan juga wajah impasifnya. Tapi itu tidak membuat Eren semakin membencinya, dan itu malah ... membuatnya ... uhm ... menyukainya?

Tidak! Tidak! Tidak mungkin!―Eren tak mungkin jatuh cinta pada Levi.

Pasti itu bukan cinta, ya, hanya rasa kasihan saja melihatnya terluka begitu parah.

Pasti ... ada yang salah dengannya ... sesuatu seperti ...

_... Eren baru ingat Levi mengejar Eros saat masuk ke hutan hari itu_.

Dan itu artinya ...

'_Tidakkkk!' _jerit Eren dalam hati. Dia seharusnya tahu hal ini akan terjadi. Ya, pasti Eros sudah memanah Eren dengan panah cintanya. Mengingat bagaimana Athena melukai Afrodit dan Ares saat perang Troya, Eren yakin Afrodit memerintahkan anaknya untuk membalaskan dendamnya pada Athena dengan membuat Levi dekat dengan anak kesukaan Apollo. Dan dengan kenyataan bahwa Apollo masih tidak menyukai keputusan Athena yang menyuruh Akhilles untuk membunuh Pangeran Troilus di awal perang, Eren yakin sekarang Apollo tengah marah besar saat ini.

_Seharusnya Apollo mengatakan ini dari awal._

Kepala Eren terasa sakit karena terlalu banyak berpikir. Tanpa ia sadari Levi tengah memperhatikannya sedari tadi. "Oi, bocah ..." ucapnya dengan datar, namun tatapannya benar-benar menusuk, "... kalau kau tidak bisa tidur, jangan berteriak ..." tambahnya lagi, dengan nada yang ditekan. Eren tercengang dengan wajah bodohnya, '_Jadi aku tanpa sadar berteriak, ya?'_ tanyanya dalam hati, terlalu malu untuk bertanya pada Levi. Levi mendengus kecil, sebelum akhirnya kembali pada posisinya―menghadap tembok dan memunggungi Eren. Eren pun turut mengikutinya, berbalik dan memunggunginya. Penasaran, dia bertanya, "Apa kau pernah jatuh cinta?" dan Levi hanya menjawab dengan kata, "Tidak ..."

Eren tak bisa menahan rasa ingin tahunya, "Mengapa? Kau adalah pahlawan, banyak orang yang ingin menjadi kekasihmu ..."

"Sayangnya aku tidak bisa membalas perasaan mereka, Eren ..." sahut Levi, sepertinya sangat lelah, "... aku sudah berjanji pada ibuku untuk tidak jatuh cinta pada siapapun agar tidak ada yang dapat mengganggu keputusanku ..." Levi kemudian berbalik, menghadap pada punggung Eren yang kaku. "Kau sendiri?"

"_Yeah _..." gumam Eren, "... aku pernah merasakan jatuh cinta ..." tambahnya, "... tapi aku tidak mendapat balasan yang sama ..." dengan getir.

._._._.

Erwin yang ada dalam bayangan Eren benar-benar seperti Erwin yang asli―tinggi, tampan dan berotot―namun tidak seperti Erwin yang dikiranya. Erwin selalu melemparnya sebuah senyuman lembut, walaupun matanya mengkalkulasi―entah mengapa mengingatkannya pada Apollo. Erwin juga berkata bahwa temannya, Hange, sekaligus peramal kota mengirimnya sebuah salam kenal, dan dari cerita Levi tentangnya, Eren berkesimpulan bahwa Hange benar-benar gila. Levi dan Erwin berbicara dengan sangat serius sebelum mereka berangkat menuju kota. Eren tak boleh mendengar apapun yang dibicarakan keduanya.

"Eren ..."

Eren menoleh pada Levi yang berdiri di sampingnya, membuyarkan seluruh lamunannya. Ia bangkit berdiri dan tersenyum padanya, "Kau sudah mau pulang?" tanyanya dengan sedikit tercekat, mencoba menyembunyikan perasaan sakitnya. Levi mengangguk sebagai jawabannya, pemuda berhelaian malam itu menggumam, "... terima kasih ..."

_Hari itu adalah kali pertama Eren melihat Levi tersenyum._

._._._.

Mikasa tidak kembali tepat pada waktunya.

Gadis berwajah impasif itu baru kembali lima hari dari hari seharusnya dia sudah sampai ke rumah, membuat Eren sangat khawatir. Terlebih lima hari setelah Levi pulang ke kota atau hari di mana Mikasa seharusnya sudah sampai ke rumah, terjadi gerhana matahari total―sebuah pertanda buruk, menurut orang-orang di kuil Apollo padanya beberapa tahun yang lalu. Eren selalu bertanya pada Artemis dan Apollo tentang keselamatan Mikasa, namun keduanya selalu meyakinkannya dengan wajah dingin, membuat Eren semakin khawatir.

Dan sesaat setelah Mikasa turun dari kudanya, Eren langsung menerjangnya dan memeluknya dengan erat. "Aku merindukanmu. Kau sungguh membuatku khawatir ..." ucapnya, sangat lega melihat Mikasa pulang dengan selamat. Mikasa hanya membalas pelukannya dengan singkat, lelah benar-benar terpatri jelas di wajahnya. "Ya, aku juga, Eren ..." balasnya dengan sangat tenang, "kau terlihat baik-baik saja. Kau makan dengan benar, bukan?"

Eren menggembungkan pipinya, "Apollo selalu memastikan aku makan tiga kali sehari."

Mikasa tersenyum mendengar ucapan saudaranya itu. Dia membawa barang bawaannya ke dalam rumah. Eren hanya mengekor dari belakang sembari bergumam. "Mengapa kau pulang terlambat? Kau menunggu gerhana matahari-kah?" tanyanya dengan penasaran. Gadis yang diajak bicara dengannya meletakkan barang bawaannya di atas meja, lalu kembali menatap pada Eren. Iris kelam bagaikan lubang hitamnya menatap dengan intens. "Ya ... bisa dibilang seperti itu ..." jawabnya setelah jeda yang cukup lama.

"Bisa dibilang?"

"Kota dilanda wabah penyakit mematikan, dan harus ada pengurbanan dari kota tepat pada gerhana matahari agar wabah itu dapat dihentikan."

Eren mengangguk mendengarnya, memainkan daun bawang yang ada di antara barang bawaan Mikasa. Dia berkomentar, "Pengurbanan, ya? Apa yang mereka kurbankan?" Napas Mikasa tercekat, dan Eren sudah tahu apa jawabannya. Namun Mikasa mencoba menjawab pertanyaannya dengan pelan, "... dia dimasukkan ke dalam lubang penuh ular ... dan dia seorang pahlawan terkuat kota, begitu kata mereka. Aku tak mengingat namanya, tapi katanya dialah yang bertanggung jawab atas datangnya wabah itu."

Darah Eren terasa membeku, matanya lebar penuh dengan rasa horor. Eren mencengkram kedua pundak Mikasa dengan erat, mengejutkannya. "Siapa?! Siapa namanya, Mikasa?!"

"E-Eren?! Kau kenapa?"

"Katakan padaku siapa namanya!"

Mikasa tak begitu mengerti, namun melihat keputus-asaan dalam iris seindah lautan milik Eren membuatnya ikut merasa sakit. "... Levi ..." bisiknya, nyaris tak terdengar, "... namanya Levi ..."

―dan Eren menangis sejadi-jadinya di hari itu.

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**END**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**A/N: Karena saya malas yang mau menjelaskan hal yang tidak jelas(?), sila hubungi saya lewat PM XD /kabur/**


End file.
